


carry that weight

by Teaotter



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: The summer heat reminds Marcos of his past.





	carry that weight

Atlanta summers are the worst, the sweltering heat reminding him of Columbia, sin and pain. Marcos can't tell from one minute to the next if he's bleeding light again or just sweating, hot liquid rolling down the small of his back, shadows behind his eyes.

Others huddle in the basement day and night; the thick concrete holds the soft coolness of the earth even when the air is chokingly hot. They press as much bare skin as they dare against the floor and curse the lack of air conditioning.

Marcos just carries the weight: the sun within him, and without.


End file.
